The present disclosure relates to adjustment of a seat cushion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-015867 discloses a seat for a vehicle, which comprises a cushion body part, a cushion adjustable part, and an adjustment mechanism serving as a seat cushion adjuster.
The cushion body part includes a seating surface of the seat. The cushion adjustable part is configured to change its position with respect to the cushion body part. The adjustment mechanism is configured such that sliding of a rod causes the cushion adjustable part to change its position, thereby changing a size of the seating surface of the seat cushion.